


Cannibals at sea

by Veni 𓁣 (TooDumbToDie)



Category: The Centricide (Webseries)
Genre: Cannibalism, Mermaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:15:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25651225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooDumbToDie/pseuds/Veni%20%F0%93%81%A3
Summary: The extremists are cannibal mermaids.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Cannibals at sea

**Author's Note:**

> I did not spell check or check the grammar. I did this so we can beat hamilton since they have three mermaid cannibal fics. Pog.

Ancap takes a big bite from the human leg. Juices run down his face. Crimson red. And they drop into the salty water, disappearing. He takes a bite off the hand, the fingers crunching in his mouth.  
Tankie is gnawing on a bone. And Ancom is pathetically shoveling sea weed into their gaping maw. 

Together the four extremists eat till they’ve had their fill and then quickly swim away from the site of the ship wreck. The boat had long sunken under the water but cargo and the bodies of the drowned dead had bobbed up, ready to feast on. They had swam through the dark green waves, picking up bodies and devouring them.    
  
“Um I think we should stop causing shipwrecks. It’s a bit problematic.” ancom whined as they skipped through the waves.   
“Shut up you stupid libtard. They were weak. Humans are weak and inferior. They fucking deserved and they should be grateful that that’s all they’re getting.”   
“Shut up you NAZI” and Ancom reeeeeeees, their piercing mermaid noises ringing across the water, destroying the ear drums of anyone in a 50km radius.   
“I’m not a Nazi. I just recognise the genetic superiority of mermaids and how that relates to the subhuman mermaids.”   
Tankie sighs.   
“Ve must feed the people and therefore ve have to eat humans.”   
“Shut the fuck up Tankie. Stop teaming up with the literal fucking fascist.” and Ancom zips away from the group, still heading in the same direction but just ignoring them.    
Tankie just shrugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna shill my jritter: The_Red_Menace


End file.
